THE END? A very rio story
by deerhunterlover
Summary: this happens after the movie rio.
1. ch1-recovery

My first story and starts after Blu rescues Jewel.

It was a cold night for a lonely jewel. She has been tossing and turning in the fake nest in the artificial jungle in the bird sanctuary for what seem like hours. She had been wondering where Blu went. O how she wish he was here to hold her. It's not really cold at night in Rio but the AC was on low and for her, that's ice cold and she doesn't like at all. She doesn't know how it all happen. All she knows is that it had happen fast. She has fallen in love with a nerd bird but he was her nerd bird. Blu has been in her head all day so far. But she started to think, was she really in love with him? She didn't know, but love him or not. She still wanted him to be by her side.

"Blu please come back quick I need you" she said with a sad voice that could only be heard by her. No one else was there to be her shoulder to cry on.

Meanwhile Blu and Linda was sitting on some chairs at the beach by a fire. Not many people were out at night. Some watch a game, some go to bed, some spend quality time with family, and some even stay up and read a book.

"I'm glad to see you and jewel are okay "Linda said with happiness in her voice like normal. Blu looked at her and smiled. "I got so worried" she continued. "I thought I lost you forever" she said while picking Blu up from his chair. Lind looked at Blu for a sec and asked him a question about jewel. She seen how Blu carried jewel due to her hurt wing that turned out to be broken. Linda had also seen Blu put his wing over jewel when Tulio went to pick her up.

"Do you love her Blu?" Linda asked while setting Blu down in her lap. Blu looked at her with a confused look. "You know, jewel. Do you love her?" Linda restated more specifically. Blu didn't know how to reply. He did love her but he didn't know how to say it. He got the guts and shocked his head yes. He did love her, he loved her more than anything. Even Linda. Linda was more of a friend were as jewel was the one. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to tell jewel that. He would be scared as to how she would react. Sure she kissed him for diving of a plane after her. She could have kissed him just because she thought that they were about to die.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Linda said while smiling. They sat there for a little while staring at the fire. Blu having second thoughts about if jewel even loved him or not. He knew Linda was sooner or later going to ask if he wanted to stay in Rio or go back home. He had a lot of thinking to do. They both sat in silence until Linda spoke up.

"You ready to go see jewel?" Blu nodded real fast. "Figured you'd say that" Linda said with a big smile. "Come on lets go Blu" and with that they went back to the bird sanctuary.

Blu entered the fake jungle where jewel was thought to be asleep. Jewel got up quickly do to the sound of the small bird size door opening and closing. She poked her head out of the hollow in the tree and seen Blu walking towards the other tree. He flew up to the branches that intersected between jewels tree and the other. When he land he was surprised to see jewel awake.

"Jewel what are you doing still up?" Blu asked with concern, jewel noticed it in his voice and quickly reassured him.

"Don't worry I'm fine I'm just cold and couldn't sleep" she said while shivering a little. Just enough that Blu noticed her shaking. She wasn't shaking much, just a little.

"So how was your day?" Blu asked with a warming smile on his face, but soon turned to a frown when he seen jewels head go down. "Jewel…you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay" she replied with little anger in her voice. She then looked up at Blu and raised her left wing. "Didn't you noticed the cast on my wing, Blu?" she said with more anger in her voice. "Huh Blu, where were you when they were working on my wing?" she was at a full blast of anger at this point. Blu had started to back away. Jewel put down her wing and continued. "I was so scared and was waiting for you to come through the door to see if I was okay. But you never came. Why didn't you come?" she finished yelling at him and waited for his response.

"You want to know why, huh" Blu stated. "Well I did want to come see you but Tulio wouldn't let me. He said I would get in the way and that it was best for me to go with Linda and come back later when they were done" Blu spoke this in a low soft voice so jewel could understand that he did truly want to see her, but couldn't. Jewel just started to cry. Blu didn't know how to react.

"Blu I was so scared." Jewel said while crying. "The humans were all around me. I-I didn't know what they were doing at first" Blu step closer to jewel but stop when she continued. "I was just hoping that you would come to help but when I realized you went, I started to panic." She was at a full burst of crying now. Blu didn't understand what was going on. First she was calm then angry now just sad. He got closer and put one wing on her right shoulder. Jewel shoved herself into him and her head into his chest and started to cry even more. If she could see his face. She would see that's it's as red as a tomato. Although she can't see his face. She can feel his heart, and it started to speed up real fast. Jewel dried up her tears and faced Blu.

"I'm starting to get tired" jewel stated. "Are you tired Blu?"

"No, not really" Blu said without a single sign of drowsiness. "I was planning on reading a little about Rio before I went to sleep" Blu finished. Jewel just looked down.

"O, okay well night Blu" jewel said with a hint of sadness. She really wanted him to sleep with her. She turned and went to her hollow and Blu went to the opposite one. Both hollows branches intersected each other. Blu had a book about Rio set aside for him to read. That's how that night went.

*AN alight first story I shall and on if I get reviews. love to write. cant wait for April 11 2014, the new rio 2. comes out. ill include by email address if anyone would like to privately talk to me or say something that you don't want to be in the reviews. k see yall later. (email keypeele251 ) email me dont be shy I wont bite. my email ends with


	2. ch2 day2 (part1)

Chapter 2- second day (part 1)

Blu has just woke up, and the first thing he saw. Was a book in his face. Blu had fallen asleep while reading a book about Rio. He quickly removed the book out of his face.

"Ah" he said in shock as the light of the fake jungle blind his eyes. He shield his eyes by raising one of his wings until they had adjusted to the light. Once they had, he walk out of the hollow onto the limbs outside and sat. He was still pretty sleepy, but a lot of thoughts was rushing through his mind. One of them was about last night. How jewel was at first normal then angry then sad. Why? He didn't know how to explain what was wrong with her. If she was a human he would have concluded that she was on her period. But she's not so where does that leave Blu? After a little while of sitting there, thinking. He started to get hungry. He flew down to the bird size hatch. It's always open now for Blu and jewel to go through when needed. He walk through to the other side. He came into a big white room where all the other treated birds slept. No one else was their besides Tulio and Linda. Also the "best guard in the business" according to Tulio. They stay all night. To make sure the birds were safe. Blu went to a door on the other side of the room and found a sign that said 'lounge'.

"There's got to be food in here" he mumble to himself. He used his head and pushed on the door. Good thing the doors weren't hard to open. He walked in and quickly spotted a fridge. He walk over to it and used his beak to grab the bottom corner and jerked to open it. The cool air rushed past him as it open. He seen some sandwich making supplies. Some food the workers bring. He then seen a mango. He never had one. But he knew he couldn't eat the whole thing. He decide to share with jewel. After all they did have a little argument last night. He'll make it up with this. So he flew up to it. The mango was at the top so he had to fly to get it. He grabbed it with both talons and brought it down to the ground. He then started to roll it back to the jungle. Not an easy task to be done. He would fly it back but he was to tired. He was outside the lounge door when he spotted Tulio up.

"Hey Blu, guess your hungry huh?" Tulio had spotted him and the mango he was pushing.

"Yes" Blu replied but all Tulio could here was a squawked but figured he had said yes.

"Here let me see that" Tulio picked up the mango and offered his free hand to pick up Blu. Blu step on is fingers and Tulio brought Blu with his mango back into the jungle through the big door. Made for humans to walk through.

"Here you go Blu" Tulio then set Blu down in his hollow with his mango. "Now if you need anything you know where to find me and o I gave jewel some pain medicine for her wing. Don't be surprise if she has mood swings" Tulio said in a cheerful voice. Now you tell me Blu thought to himself. And with that Tulio left. Blu started to cut the mango in half, but he heard something. So he stop what he was doing and listened. It sounded like someone was in pain.

"Jewel" he said and quickly flew inside her hollow to find her crying.

"Jewel are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" jewel sharply said back. "My wing it hurts." she continued.

"Um what do you need me to do?" Blu said in a worried tone. Jewel notice this and decided not to be hateful. He's only caring for her.

"Anything Blu just Please make it stop hurting" she said while crying. Blu went to her left side and used his right wing to rub her broken one. To help soothe the pain. It seemed to help. She stop crying.

"Thanks" jewel said while drying up her tears.

"You hungry jewel?"

"Um yah, yah I am" jewel replied. She never actually noticed how caring he was until now.

"Wait right here I'll be back" Blu said with a smile. He walked out of her hollow over to his. He finished cutting the mango in half. Picked up one half with his beak and went back to jewels hollow. When he entered the hollow and set the mango down in front of jewel.

"I-I hope you like it"

"Are you kidding me? I love mangos!" jewel then leaned over the mango and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She leaned back, grabbed the half mango and put it in the nest with her and started to eat it. Blu flew out the hollow into his, stunned at what had just happen. He walked over to his half of the mango and just stared at it. He wasn't hungry anymore. Not after what just happen. He turned around and looked out the hollow into jewels. She was still eating like nothing had happen. Did he imagine it? Did she really just kissed him? Sure she kissed him before but that was different, wasn't it? He decided to sit out on one of the branches. He sat there for a few minutes until he felt something touching his side. Blu turned his head and by no surprise. Jewel was sitting by him. Close to him, maybe a little too close for normal. Something was going on but it was unexplainable to Blu. He just couldn't figure it out what's going on. Maybe nothing's going on

"So what are we looking at?" jewel asked looking at him

"Um I don't know." He said nervously.

"What's wrong Blu?" she knew Blu was going to be like this. All timid and shy. That was just him. She had decide that she loved him and would be glad to tell him, but she wanted him to say it first. And she knew that for it to happen. She had to give him hints or little pushes now and then.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong jewel"

"Okay if you say so" she replied with suspicion in her voice. "So what was the mango for?" She asked

"Well what was that kiss for?"

"To show you that I'm grateful for the mango. Now answer my question"

"Well I wanted to make up for are argument last night" Blu simply said

"Argument? You call that an argument?" she asked but with no anger.

"Um yah I do and I thought you did to" he replied casually. Jewel didn't notice it in his voice.

"Well thanks anyway Blu"

"You-you're welcome"

"So what are we going to do?" she asked hoping he had something planed. But unfortualy he didn't have anything planed.

"I don't know" Blu replied with regret in his voice because he had nothing planned to do. Jewel notice this.

"It's okay if you didn't planed anything" she said quickly to reassure him that it was okay. "Hey how about we go see Linda and Tulio?" she suggested

"Sure sounds like fun" Blu replied and thinking 'thank goodness she thought of something'

Blu flew up and gently picked jewel up and flew them out of the room. They meet Tulio and Linda on the other side.

"Hey Blu, hey jewel. How are you guys?" Linda ask as bending over to look at them closer to their level.

"Good" both jewel and Blu said at the same time but all Linda herd of course. Was squawks. But the smile they had on their faces told her everything.

"Jewel is up?" everyone turn their heads to the direction the voice came from. It was Tulio. "Hey jewel, how the wing is?" he ask also bending over to their level. Jewel looked down due to that question. O how she missed flying.

"I understand. Your wing will heal soon." Tulio said to reassure jewel. But it didn't work. Blu noticed this and put his wing around her to comfort her. Jewel looked up and smiled.

"Well jewel I know you won't like this" Tulio said with hesitation. "But if you want your wing to heal quicker you need to get some rest okay" Tulio finished. Jewel just looked back down. Tulio pulled a bottle with a spoon tapped to it. He got a spoon full and without warning put it in jewels mouth. She swallowed and gaged at the taste.

"There now you need to go lay down for a while so the medicine can be digest okay." They both shake their heads. Blu picked jewel up and flew here to her hollow and set her down.

"Um jewel do you want me to um st-stay here to keep you company?" he didn't want her to feel lonely.

"Yes please" she was so glad he asked. She went into the nest and laid down while Blu laid down beside nest. It wasn't long after that, when Blu was woken up by jewel who was shifting and turning.

"You okay jewel?"

"No it's this stupid fake nest. It's so prickly" she replied. Blu decided to help.

"Um I can help but I don't know"

"You don't know what Blu?"

"Um"

"If you wanting to help just say what you want to say Blu"

"Well I could let you lay down on mine wing, buts a stupid idea. I'll just leave" Blu had thought that he had just screwed up, so turned around and started to leave.

"No wait I like that idea. Come over here Blu" jewel was so happy that Blu actually wanted to lay down with her. Blu climbed into the nest and laid down on his side and let his bottom wing stretched out for jewel to lay on. Jewel shifted to blu's direction until she was on his wing. She looked at Blu and they locked eyes.

"Well aren't you going to hold me?" jewel asked while snuggling into his chest. Blu wrapped his wings around her and held her tight. He then his gut told him to do something. Something that he would be against but he felt different, so he went with his gut feeling. He kissed jewel on the beak. Her eyes went wide open and then….

AN= ha, hope ya'll like cliff hangers. anyway this chapter is not the best. tell me how I was in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 the right choice?

CHAPTER 3

**The right choice?**

And then jewel quickly pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked with a blank expression. She already knew why he did it. He confirmed that he loved her. But she wanted him to say those wonderful words, but how would she react to them?

"Because um I" before Blu could finish what he was going to say. A disco ball came from the selling and music playing.

_Say you_

_Say me_

_Say it for always, naturally_

They both had forgotten that Tulio was watching them at all times. Kind of creepy if you ask me. Soon the music stopped and the disco ball went away. Tulio must have thought that he interrupted them instead of helping them. Blu and jewel returned their attention back to each other.

"So why did you kiss me Blu?" this time jewel asked that with a seductive look that made Blu nervous. Jewel felt blu's grip around her loosen a little. She knew Blu was about to let her go. Well she decided to snuggle her head into blu's neck to stop him from loosening his grip. She could feel his body warm up real quick, and as planned he quickly held her close, even closer than before. 'I've got him right where I want him' jewel though.

"Well first I would like to know if you really would bite me?" Blu asked remembering their little trip with Raphael. At the cliff.

"Only on 2 occasions. 1 when someone, other than you Blu, makes me mad and the other well let's just leave at that." Jewel said after pulling her head out of blu's neck and facing him. "Well are you going to tell me why?" she asked once more.

"Well because I-I-I-I Lo."

"Blu! Jewel! I need to talk to you guys!" Linda needed to talk to them which caused Blu not to be able to tell jewel that he loves her. Jewel let out a sigh and went to pull out of the hold, but blu's grip didn't loosen at all. Jewel turned to look back at Blu, and seen that his face hasn't changed. Before she could say anything Blu spoke up.

"Jewel im going to tell you now why and please don't get mad" he took a big breath. "Jewel I L-Love you" he managed to get out. Jewel was so happy but she was expecting him to say it but when he did. She didn't know what to do. It's been so long since she heard those words. She did the unthinkable. She broke free from blu's grip ran out the hollow into blu's hollow and sat in the corner, trying to think. Blu though he messed up decided to leave her alone and went to go see what Linda wanted.

When he got to the lounge area he seen Linda sitting at a table, and she quickly spotted him, since of course he was flying. Blu landed on the table in front of her, and smiled he wasn't really happy. He was sad. Sad as he could ever be.

"Hi Blu were is jewel?" Linda asked. Even the name jewel threaten to bring tears to his eyes. He just shook his head no." o well that's okay this question was more focused on you Blu." Blu just sat and listen to her question. "Well Blu I was thinking about going back to Minnesota. What do you think?" she asked with a cheerful usual voice. Blu started to think. He had nothing much really here to lose anymore. Since he's done lost jewel, well he thought anyways. Blu shook his head yes. Linda was shock at that. "You sure Blu? Because it will at least be a couple of days before we can go" Blu just shook his head yes once again. Thinking he was doing the right thing. "Okay go tell jewel Blu, I'll go tell Tulio" with that they went their separate ways.

When Blu came back to the jungle. He quickly flew up to his hollow, in search for jewel. When looked in he seen her. At the far in of the hollow, face down, and her back turned his direction.

"Jewel I know I made you mad but don't worry. In a couple of days ill be leaving back to my home. You won't have to deal with me anymore." With that Blu flew out of the hollow to the ground. Jewel was thinking that all of this was her fault why did she take of? Why didn't she stay and tell him that she loved him? Now it was too late Blu was going to be leaving. She had to stop him somehow but she didn't know how. She decided to sleep on it since it was already dark. Blu was on the ground with a leaf draped over him. He was un able to sleep. He kept thinking if he was doing the right thing. Leaving jewel. He decided that he also would sleep on it.

-AN- okay another chapter. will Blu really leave or will jewel find a way to get him to stay? read more and see how Linda and Tulio get closer. what's jewels other reason to bite. so many questions that will be answered soon. reviews are appreciated. PM me if want to.


	4. Chapter 4 THE BYES OF BYES

The sun rose up in the great city, Rio. A lot of birds were flying talking having a good time. All but 2, Blu and jewel. Jewel was unable to return a confession that Blu had made to her, and there was a consequence. Blu had decided to leave along with Linda. That night when everything happen. She had cried herself to sleep sand the night after. She screwed up. She had to fix this but how? How could she fix something that's broken? Or is it broken? Maybe it's just cracked. While jewel was thinking on how to fix a problem she caused. Blu was up already and he was sitting on the counter in the main room, the waiting room. It was a Monday so most people were at work. It was a slow day. Blu was a companied by Linda. Who was sitting at a small table drinking coffee. And listing to the weather report. The channel was on English so she could understand. Blu was just sitting there in deep, deep thought. He still isn't sure that his making the right decision. They are leaving this evening. He decided if he is leaving, he better go out and tell everyone. Tell them bye, and all that. But first hell go check on jewel. Even though she didn't say the words. Blu stilled loved her, but he knew that he couldn't stay with her if she didn't love him back. Blu didn't know what he was getting himself into that day. The day will bring him many surprises.

"Jewel! You up?" Blu was now in the fake jungle looking for jewel. He wanted to see if she wanted to go see Nico, Pedro, and Raphael.

"Yeah up here" she said out of blu's hollow. Blu flew up to see jewel just laying down against the wall of the hollow.

"Hey um im going to go visit ralph and the guys. Do you want to come?"

"No, no im fine" she said in a sad voice. Blu was to confuse as to what to do with everything that's happening that he didn't even noticed the sadness in her voice.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You go ahead and take off. I'll see you later." Blu turned around and took off into the waiting room to see Linda. He flew up to her and wrote on a piece of paper,

'I would like to see some friends'

"Okay Blu, but be careful" Linda said as she went and opened a window. He flew at a steady speed. He wanted to go check the club area. See if Pedro and Nico was there. When he arrived a few birds were in the area. He walked up to the tall bird that saved them from the monkeys.

"Hey have you seen Nico and Pedro anywhere?"

"Yeah they took off to go see ralph." He replied in his usual voice.

"Thanks"

"No problem, anytime" with that Blu took off, into the jungle. He was first a little scared. He's never liked the jungle and nor will he ever. When he got there, ralph and Nico was talking on the ground.

"Ralph, Nico!"

"Blu? Is that you?" Nico asked.

"Yes it's me"

"Wow im so glad you've survived the plane crash, and hey I noticed you were flying. What's up with that?" ralph asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Um I learned to fly because of um jewel"

"O really. How?" ralph added on

"Um long story short she kissed me" both Nico and ralph smiled

"Hold a sec why are you here Blu? Shouldn't you be with jewel?" Nico asked noticing jewel not being there." O no. she did survive right?"

"Yeah she survived she's at the bird sanctuary. I came to say good byes"

"Good byes?" they both said simutanistly. "But Blu didn't she kiss you?" Nico asked.

"Um yeah she did and I also told her that I love her, but,"

"But what Blu?" ralph asked? Well after a few minutes of Blu explaining what had happen. Ralph had something to say.

"Blu she loves you. She was just shocked at what you said. That's all." Blu just looked him. "Look Blu I won't make you stay but if you do go. Bye but if you stay you'll make jewels and everyone's life a lot better." Blu just looked down. "Just think about" ralph finished

"Okay. Hey where is Pedro?" Blu asked

"We don't know. He went somewhere a little while ago and we haven't seen him since." Nico said with worried in his tone.

"Well if yawl see him tell him I said bye" Blu said

"Okay but remember what I said and think about okay?" ralph said and asked.

"Okay but im leaving to day" Blu replied

"Ok but still think about" ralph said

"Ok bye ralph, bye Nico" Blu yelled as he flew back towards the sanctuary. Ralph and Nico waved a wing bye as Blu flew.

Blu was at the sanctuary packing. He knew Tulio was upset. He hasn't had a smile on his face all day. He helped Linda pack.

"Now Linda if you ever change your mind. You can always come back. Okay" Tulio said with sadness in his voice.

"Okay. Thanks Tulio" Linda said walking towards the door. "Come on Blu" Blu flew up to Linda a set on her shoulder. They left the sanctuary. Linda called for a taxi. Linda and Blu climbed in. as the taxi left towards the airport and Blu had what could be the last look at the bird sanctuary, and guilt along with regret filled him up. It felt like his heart was torn in half.

AN I know that this chapter is small but the next chapter wont be short. o spoiler- theirs a fighting scene. okay tell me how I did in the reviews. THEY ARE APPRETIATED! hahahahaha

-peace-


	5. ch5- the returning threat

_Sorry for the delay everyone I haven't quit you on this story. I had school problems then a big storm came in and put us without power for a little while. But the chapter is up so enjoy._

The taxi dropped Blu and Linda off in the airport parking lot and took off.

"Well this is it Blu. You ready?" Linda asked while looking at Blu through the cage his was in. Linda grabbed her suite case and blu's cage, and started to walk to the front doors of the airport.

Meanwhile at the bird sanctuary, Tulio was gloomy.

"Tulio? What's wrong?" one of his staff members asked.

"Nothing just, take care of the birds." He replied as he walk into the observering room. He turned everything on and look through the cameras, trying to spot jewel. 'The plan failed. Blu's and jewel species will go extinct now' Tulio thinking to himself. 'Where is that bird?' Tulio asked himself as he tried to spot jewel, but couldn't find her. He left the observering room and went to the fake jungle. He searched high and low but couldn't find her. Then his heart sank when he seen a branch leading up to a vent that had a whole in it. The hole was big enough for a bird, and Tulio knew what made that hole. He quickly went out into the streets to find her. Jewel was in the empty streets of rio. She was walking along with no other sound then the soft pity pater of her tears hitting the ground. In her head, she was regretting everything. Why didn't she just say that she loved him? Why did she ever have to care for him? Why did she have to…..exist if this is how she was going to feel like forever? As she had these thoughts in her head, she heard large talons hit the concrete behind her. She figured it was Raphael coming to cheer her up but as she turned around, her heart sank.

"Well hello their pretty bird. Do you remember me?" it was Nigel. Jewel quickly dried up her tears.

"O yeah I remember you. You're the ugliest, pathetic bird I've ever seen" jewel said sharply back while putting on her fierce face. Nigel laugh and they then began their standoff.

Back at the airport. In blu's head, it was split in half. One side was telling him to go while the other was still telling him to stay, but it was too late. Then right before they enter the airport.

"Blu! Blu stop, wait!" Blu quickly turned around and through the cage bars he seen Pedro flying down towards him. Blu quickly squawked at Linda. It caught her action. She stopped like down at him.

"What is it Blu?" she asked. Blu quickly opened the cage with his beak.

"Pedro what is it?" Blu said as he ran up to him.

"It's, its, its Nigel"

"What!" Blu yelled. "I thought I killed him" Blu finished.

"I seen him on my way to ralphs. He was naked but some small monkey gave him some sort of a feather suit" Pedro said worried. "But the worst part is that he said he had a plan. I only managed to hear that he was going after jewel then you, Blu." Pedro finished. Blu was shocked.

"Where is jewel?"

"We don't know."

"I must find her" with that Blu took off with Pedro behind him.

"Blu wait!" Linda yelled, but nothing going to stop Blu if Nigel lays a feather on jewel. So they headed towards the bird sanctuary. On their way. The worst sound filled blu's ears. It was a sound of a yell. A yell that expresses pain. Blu stopped and turned to the direction of the sound. It was jewel. She had been thrown against a concrete wall and hit the ground with a loud thud. Nigel walked over to her with the most evil grin you could think of. He stopped right at the edge over her broken wing. He raised his talons and made to big gashes down the cast that also cut into her wing. Jewel was in so much pain. 'This is it, this is where im going to die' jewel thought in her head.

"Hey Nigel!" Nigel turned his head and his eyes meet the eyes of angered bird, that bird was Blu. Blu hit Nigel with so much force that Blu flung Nigel across the blacktop like a rag doll.

"Ha, you think I'll go down that easy?" Nigel said will getting up.

"Blu? I-I thought you left" jewel said just now realizing who saved her.

"Im not going anywhere" Blu said with a lot of confidence in his voice. "Pedro! Get jewel out of here"

"No Blu im not leaving without you" jewel said as she got up and quickly gave Blu a hug with her good wing. Then a big shock of pain surged through her injured wing. "OW" she screech in pain.

"You have to. I'll take care of Nigel"

"But Blu your no Mach to him. Hill kill you." Jewel said

"I know but I can buy both of you some time to get to Tulio. When yawl get to the bird sanctuary, stay there. You both will be safe." Blu said while still eyeing Nigel. Nigel was just standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"Come on jewel we better go" Pedro said while picking up jewel.

"Blu! I love you!" jewel said while Pedro took her to the bird sanctuary. In blu's heart, it was like to pieces was put together like a puzzle. He felt complete by hearing those words. He turned back to Nigel and Blu put his fierce face on. Nigel laugh.

"Shall we begin this? I wasn't planning on taking you down first but I'll just make jewel suffer then." Nigel said with an evil grin like always.

"I thought your owner needed us alive" Blu said while a storm seemed to start coming in.

"Well taking you both down for good is all about revenge. Im not taking any survivors." After Nigel said that, it started to rain.

"Well then lets begin" Blu said while accepting his fate. Nigel made the first move. He dashed towards Blu, hitting him in the chest. Seeding Blu flying backwards. He quickly got up and jumped on Nigel. He knocked Nigel over and used his talons to stab into Nigel's sides when Blu flew up. Blu then dashed down towards the ground. He let go of Nigel and pulled up right at the last moment. Blu landed on his talons while Nigel hit the ground head first.

"Ha now this is what im talking about. A challenge" Nigel said as he got up. Blood was coming down his head soaking his feathers. Nigel then quickly dashed towards Blu, grabbed him buy his neck and pinned him against the wall next to them while he was hovering. "Now it's my turn" Nigel said as he brought Blu back and slammed him against the wall. Nigel did this a couple of times before he flung Blu in the air. Blu was to daze to fly. Nigel quickly used his talons to slash down blu's chest. Forcing Blu to pummel towards the ground and hitting it with a loud smack. Nigel landed right next to him. But then blu's talon grabbed Nigel's.

"Oh" Nigel said with shock.

"My turn" Blu said before he flip Nigel around. Blu did a spin and his talon went across Nigel's face. Blu quickly looked around, he then spotted a pipe laying on the ground. Blu quickly grabbed it a wacked it across Nigel's talons. Nigel hit the ground and Blu smacked the pipe down on Nigel's stomach. Blu flew in the air, Nigel got up and also grabbed a pipe and took off in the air.

"Alright Nigel, lets end this." Blu said while grabbing his pipe with both talons.

"Let's do" Nigel said also grabbing his pipe with both talon's. They both charged at each other with their pipes across. When the pipes meet, they made an 'x'. Nigel made a shove, causing Blu to be pushed back some. Giving Nigel just enough time to side swipe Blu. After recovering from that blow, Blu side swiped Nigel across the face. Nigel didn't see this coming. The battle went on like that for a while. Nigel hit Blu, Blu hit Nigel.

Meanwhile at the bird sanctuary. A taxi just drop Linda off. She had her bags and she quickly ran into the bird sanctuary. She put her bags in some chairs then asked one of the workers where Tulio was.

"Excuse me, have you seen Tulio?"

"No he ran out to go somewhere. We don't know where he is. Sorry." One of the workers replied, then returning to helping the birds. Linda step outside and looked around. She notice Tulio's jeep is gone. Tulio had went and got him a new one since his old one got swap for a motorcycle. She was about to go out to find Tulio when something squawked at her. Linda looked up to find a bird bringing an injured bird. It was Pedro and jewel.

"Jewel, o my." Linda gasped at jewel when she seen her injured wing that was more injured. Linda quickly picked her and rushed her in while Pedro took off to go get ralph and Nico.

"Someone help jewel" Linda quickly said as she came in. workers quickly got jewel and went to working on her. "Does anyone have Tulio's phone number?" Linda asked. One of the workers gave Linda there phone.

"It's calling Tulio right now"

"Thanks" Linda said

"Hello?" Tulio asked

"Tulio it's me, Linda."

"Linda? Your still here? I thought you left."

"No im still here but you need to get to the bird sanctuary. I have jewel here and she's hurt."

"Okay im on my way" Tulio said as he turned his jeep around and went towards the bird sanctuary. Well Tulio is going to the bird sanctuary, and Pedro is going to find the others to help Blu. So back at the battle area, between Blu and Nigel. Nigel was currently whacking the crap out of Blu. Blu was badly injured. There was blood coming out of his head, his chest was hurt, his wings were sore. Blu was so hurt even he didn't know how he is surviving.

"Well Blu, you've put up a fight. I'll give you that, but it's time to end this. Nigel quickly grabbed Blu, with one talon, by the neck and flung him to the ground. As soon as Blu hit the ground. Nigel used his pipe and landed it on blu's neck crossed ways. Blu was choking. 'This is it, im done. Bye Linda, bye Tulio, bye Raphael, Nico, and Pedro. Bye jewel, I-I l-love you. Then everything went black. And all the pain left blu's body, but then something sparked in him. Something that build a fire. Nigel was standing over Blu still holding the pipe on blu's throat. When all of a sudden blu's talons grabbed the pipe.

"Huh?" Nigel said shocked. And slowly with little effort and against Nigel's strength he lifted the pipe up and threw Nigel off.

"You are not going to hurt jewel or anyone else ever again. If this even means I'll die along with you." Blu stated as he stood ignoring the pain from his head to his chest. Where blood was clearly soaking his feathers.

"Ha-ha, if you say so" Nigel laugh without a single inch of terror in him.

"Blu! Were here" Pedro, Nico, and ralph yelled. They all landed beside Blu. "Your outnumber Nigel, give it up" ralph said.

"No guys. I have to do this on my own. This has become personal" Blu stated still staring at Nigel with anger.

"Blu are you crazy? We are not standing by and watch you get killed" Nico said

"You won't watch me get killed, you'll watch him get killed" Blu said while pointing at Nigel. Nigel just laugh.

"Well Blu lets finish this" Nigel said while getting ready to dash at him. Blu did the same and they both went after each other.

_Cliffhanger. Ha we will see what happens to Blu and Nigel next. Will Blu die or will Nigel. An unexpecting twist in the next chapter._


	6. ch 6 'a returning mark'

_Here is the next chapter. Sorry that's it's not as long as the rest but I'll have the next chapter up later. Enjoy._

Nigel was at full power when he locked talons with Blu, but since Nigel had the most strength. Nigel easily had control of Blu. Nigel started to spin in a circle still holding on Blu. He then let go sending Blu flying through the air. Blu made contact with a wall, he fell to the ground.

"Ha-ha that wasn't so hard" Nigel said with laughter, but he spoke to soon. Blu got back up but he was grinning. "Well, well. You didn't die. That's okay ill make sure you don't get up next time." Nigel said, but then blu's eyes widen and shut real fast. He start to mumble something. No one could make out what he was saying.

Ralph, Nico, and Pedro was standing by. Watching while on the edge of who was going to win. Then out of nowhere the monkeys jumped on them. They managed to throw the monkeys off.

"Ha-ha, hello big nose, and big nose's friends." The head monkey said.

"What do you want?" ralph asked.

"Nothing, nothing. We are here on duty, and our duty is to take all of you down." The head monkey replied.

"Little king cong. Do I have to whip your but again?" Pedro asked.

"You and your funky monkeys?" Nico also put in.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You are out number." The head monkey said with confidence.

"We can fly. You can't." Ralph said

"So? We will still take you down" the head monkey said.

"But you are so tiny" Pedro butted in.

"Attach!" the head monkey yelled. Having enough of this arguing.

Back with Nigel and Blu. Nigel came after Blu and grabbed his throat, and pinned him against the wall. He then whisper.

"Im going to kill you, then kill jewel. Im going to make sure she suffers a long slow death because you tried to defend her. I'll make sure of it."

Then a purple crescent moon appeared behind blu's right closed eye. Nigel quickly let Blu go and backed away.

"oh no" Nigel recognized the marking. Blu laid flat on the ground. He soon stood up. His eyes flung open. It was easily to see the dark flame in blu's eyes. It should be red but it was black.

"Nigel! Your time is up!" Blu yelled, but is it Blu? Blu launched at Nigel at a fast speed. Blu grabbed Nigel by the throat.

"You are going to stay away from jewel" Blu said as he took off with Nigel. When Blu reached the jungle, he flung Nigel against a tree. They were on the outside edge of the jungle and the city. Nigel hit the ground but stood right back up. Blu landed in the tree above Nigel. As soon as Nigel got up, he started to look around. Nigel quickly took off, but not even five feet in the air. Blu landed right on top of him.

"Going somewhere? What's the matter? Blue macaw got your throat? Sound familiar Nigel?" Blu asked while pining Nigel on the ground with his talon on Nigel's throat. "It should be. It's the same thing you said to jewel when you grabbed her" Blu continued. "But then again I guess I've got to thank you. Wasn't for you, me and jewel wouldn't have stayed together. Huh strange how things work. Isn't it?" Blu finished. While letting go of Nigel. Blu walked over to a trash pile and grabbed a dull piece of metal. Nigel stood up and spoke.

"You are the same Blu. Still don't have the balls to kill me. Ha that's so weak"

"Your right, I won't kill you. I'll make sure you won't be able to fly for a little while" Blu replied

"Huh?" Nigel asked confused. Blu than launched at Nigel with the dull piece of metal. The metal struck him in the gut that sent him backwards on his back. Blu walked up to Nigel who was coughing. Blu raised the metal to his beak and bit of the end to make a point. He spit out the piece of metal.

"This is payback from jewel for making her flightless" Blu said before stabbing it into Nigel's left wing and then twisting it.

"And this is also for all of the other lives you've ruined" blu said as his voice got deeper. The metal went through the wing and into the ground.

"Oooooooooowwwwwwwww!" Nigel scream.

"I'll see you around Nigel you know that, we've meet before" Blu then turned to take off but was stopped.

"My monkeys will take care of you. They are already taking care of your friends" Nigel said

"Well then im going to have to bring them a message" Blu the quickly grabbed Nigel's stomach and ripped out some feathers.

"Oooooowwwww" Nigel scream again

"Thanks for the info" Blu said as he took off. Nigel just laid there.

Back with Ralph, Nico, and Pedro. Ralph had swung a monkey off his back into a wall which knocked him out cold.

"Ha. Is that all you've got?" ralph asked while Nico threw his bottle cap at five monkeys. Hitting them all in the head knocking them out. Pedro just flew at them doing some crazy ninja stuff. Hitting them left and right.

"Come on bring it" Nico said

"Yeah bring it" Pedro said landing behind the head monkey. But something landed behind Pedro. He turned around see Blu.

"Blu, my man. You killed Nigel?" Pedro asked

"No his not dead but he is badly wounded" Blu replied with his normal voice. "here you better hurry" Blu said to the head monkey as he laid white feathers in front of him that was stained with blood. The head monkey quickly gather the few remaining monkeys and went after Nigel. Blu smiled but all of a sudden. He fainted.

_Hope you like what I did. The big twist has yet to come. See you next time._

_ALERT! - I've been requested to do a lemon. Tell me what you think about me doing one or not. Leave your answer in the reviews or private message me._

_Peace_


End file.
